Victory
by Amethyst49
Summary: Arthur is preparing for a battle with a knight from another kingdom, having travelled to the woods with Merlin, hoping to find a peaceful training ground... not all goes to plan. Merlin, being as non-compliant as ever, can't shake the feeling something strange is happening, and tests the water. Bromance, romance, humour!
1. A Romance Blossoms

**Hey all! This is the first fan fiction I have ever written. I have done my best to lace it with light humour and lots of tension, but please let me know if there's _anything_ I can do to improve it. I will be adding more chapters, it's not just a standalone short story ;). I welcome any reviews and comments you might have, it would mean a lot to me if you took the time to do so. I hope you enjoy it!**

A gentle breeze caused the crunchy carpet of leaves to rustle around them, the trees exhaling with the wind.

"Ready?" Arthur said, through teeth gritted with focus. Every hair on his neck stood up as his entire being buzzed with anticipation.

This mood was suddenly shattered: "Ready, dollop-head."

"Merlin!" Arthur slammed his sword to the ground with frustration. "I said I needed to focus – _focus_, and _train_. In order to achieve a thing, known as victory. It's a nice thing, Merlin, though you wouldn't know." He saw that familiar spark of defiance light up in Merlin's mischievous grey eyes. Those eyes melted through his anger as soon as they made contact with his; to regain his composure he remarked, "Can't you be an obedient little simpleton for once?"

"Wow, this training is going better than I thought," Merlin shot back, enduring the piercing glare from Arthur's blue eyes, loving the challenge. "You came up with a retort all by yourself."

"Excuse me?" Arthur said, noticing how he'd also drawn out a smile from Merlin's lips. "I don't recall a time where I've ever let your mutterings go unpunished."

"Yes, but sometimes you need to use your brain – what if brawn just won't do it?" Merlin went, crossing his arms, awaiting a reaction. Arthur's lips curled into that indignant grimace Merlin always teased out of him. Arthur took a step closer to Merlin, pointing at him, the atmosphere thoroughly charged.

"You," he spat, getting riled up now, "are insufferable."

"Keep them coming, you're on a roll."

"Treading on thin ice, Merlin."

"Better not break it then, Sire."

In a single motion Arthur armed himself, kicking his sword upwards, plucking it out of the air with his hand. Brandishing his sword as he began to close the gap between him and Merlin, he said, "The number of times I have saved your life, you ought to show me more respect."

"When have I ever showed you respect? I mean really?" Merlin backed away slightly.

"I ought to put you in your place, Merlin," Arthur's teeth were gritted with annoyance, which to his shock Merlin relished.

Merlin threw his shield to the floor.

"What are you doing now, you moron?" Arthur asked him, stopping dead with bewilderment.

"Do it then," Merlin held his arms open to invite Arthur to attack him – he had him riveted.

To Merlin's satisfaction, Arthur dropped his sword, rolled his eyes, and made a gesture to say what the hell. "You have no idea what you do to me," he snapped at Merlin.

"I'm, um, doing you a favour, Sire," Merlin grinned, as Arthur brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes with frustration.

"I should really be used to your antics by now," Arthur shook his head incredulously, dropping his entangled hand from his head to his side.

"I'm going to train you today -"

"You bet you are!" Arthur interrupted.

"But," Merlin continued, "I'm gonna train your mind, instead," he shrugged at Arthur.

"You're going to train my mind – well you know what, Merlin," Arthur marched up to him and jabbed a finger at his chest, "I've got a good mind – to tie you to a tree by your feet."

"You want to tie me up, Sire?" Merlin asked, to which Arthur clenched his jaw, his cheeks colouring; he leaned in close, so he could speak with a threatening whisper.

As the tension between them became almost tangible, he whispered, "Maybe I do, though I doubt it would shut you up, I'd have to deal with that motor mouth of yours and all."

Arthur took his finger from Merlin's chest, balling it into a fist, adding, "And stop calling me Sire like that."

Merlin felt Arthur's warm breath on his face and his neck as he said this.

They became lost in a trance, looking into each other's eyes like they were endless vistas.

Arthur looked at Merlin's lips, then back into his eyes; Merlin followed his trail.

Then, to both of their surprise, Arthur pushed Merlin, hard. He staggered to the ground.

"So tell me, Merlin," Arthur said suddenly, after a stunned silence, "what does dollop-head mean?"

Merlin found himself unable to speak. He was struck by an idea, and by the time he'd processed it, he'd already done it. He launched himself forwards and tried to grab Arthur's sword... as always, Arthur overpowered Merlin, and instead Merlin found himself pinned against a tree. Arthur held him by the wrists. He was towering over him, his blonde locks flowing freely by his curious blue eyes.

"Arthur Pendragon," Merlin said breathlessly.

"W-what?" Arthur stammered, suddenly so confused.

"The definition of-"

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said, placing a finger at Merlin's lips, then brushing his dark hair from his grey eyes, tracing his jawline. Merlin stopped resisting, as the two of them became overpowered by the electricity that flowed between them.

Arthur leaned in...

...and captured Merlin's lips in his, dominating the kiss to start with, before Merlin became more bold.

Merlin broke the kiss and began nuzzling Arthur's neck, working his way back towards his lips with small kisses, each kiss releasing a sigh from Arthur's mouth.

When their lips locked again, the two of them sank to the ground, and then it became a race to see who could tear the other's clothes off faster. Merlin couldn't help himself. He had access to Arthur's toned torso in no time. Arthur caught up quickly, and the two of them urgently and deeply kissed each other as they explored the delicious beauty of one another.

Arthur's six-pack, his chest. That jawline.

Merlin's soft, full lips. His caressing hands.

Their eyes met one more time. Arthur stroked Merlin's cheek.

They lost themselves in each other, surrounded by the tender autumn glow of Camelot, shrouded with birdsong and the sighing of leaves, the sound of victory.


	2. Awkwardness Arises

**So for this chapter I've tried to introduce the humour element of the story. Ahh, good old Gwaine and Percival - bromanceee. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to improve the story, and if there are any mistakes I've made.**

Arthur and Merlin were so lost in each other that they hadn't taken into account how exposed they were to their surroundings, as two of Arthur's best knights discovered.

"Shit!" Gwaine giggled, diving behind a bush for cover. "We found more than we bargained for," he laughed, trying desperately to keep his voice low enough so they wouldn't be heard.

"Gwaine, they'll hear you," Percival hushed him by nudging him in the side, kneeling down to join him.

They could just about make out Merlin and Arthur through an obscuring mix of branches.

"You know you owe me ten now, right?" Gwaine reminded him, nodding at the latest development in Merlin and Arthur's relationship.

Percival sighed heavily and begrudgingly handed over the money. The two knights shamelessly watched the scene evolve into an animal-like frenzy.

"He really knows how to drive his sword," Gwaine said after a while, "he's impaled the boy."

Percival's expression went dead-pan. He'd heard enough of Gwaine's terrible jokes to last him the whole year.

"You know, I don't think we should tell anyone about... this," Percival managed.

"Arthur getting physical with a servant?" Gwaine said, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "It's pure gold – I bet we can get away with anything now."

"You're going to blackmail the king!?" Percival asked incredulously, punching his fist into the ground. "Gwaine, you're a moron."

"_It's a great idea_!" Gwaine argued, getting overly excited. "I'm going to propose free drinks for myself and my ladies in the tavern."

Gwaine was just beginning to really enjoy himself, then Percival suddenly freaked out and ran off, saying nothing more than, "That's enough for me!"

"What did I -" Gwaine began, "Ooooh."

Merlin and Arthur were no longer obscured by branches. It was also much, much louder now.

"Oh dear God," Gwaine muttered, getting up and running for it. "My poor eyes. Though I admire the man's technique," he added, referring to Arthur. This caused Percival to trip over a tree root.

"Sometimes I question your sanity," Percival shook his head, standing up and trying to regain his composure.

"I think we're in the clear now," Gwaine said, ignoring this comment.

"We should head back to the castle," Percival told him. "We'll say their training is going well, and that they should be back soon."

"Soon?" Gwaine interjected, remarking "you have little faith in Arthur's prowess. Give them an hour at least."

"Lord give me strength," Percival muttered, going to elbow Gwaine but only narrowly missing.

Apparently Gwaine knew his stuff, since an hour later, on the dot, a slightly dishevelled-looking Merlin and Arthur entered the gates of the castle grounds.

"Hope your training went well, My Lord," a knight nodded at Arthur. Arthur responded by shoving his shield into Merlin's arms and ordering him to clean his shield – and properly this time.

"It went alright," he replied to the knight, before strutting towards the doors of the castle, keenly training his gaze upon anything but Merlin. _They'll be able to tell, unless I maintain 'dollop head' form,_ he thought.

Just as Arthur thought he could have a moment to collect his thoughts in the quiet corridors, he ran into the person he wanted to see the least. Gwen.

"My Lord," she bowed.

"Gwen," he acknowledged, trying to edge past.

"Have you seen Merlin, by any chance?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm to catch his attention before he sped off.

Arthur went rigid. "No," he scoffed, shrugging, "I can't keep tabs on the _imbecile_ the whole time. Why would I know where he is? Has he been causing trouble in the castle? Has he been making outrageous claims again? _Mer_lin, – I'm going to put him in the stocks for this," he resolved in outrage.

"No sire, - wait!" Gwen called; it was too late, Arthur had stomped off to his chambers.

Likewise, Merlin needed somewhere to cool off, and barrelled into Gaius' chambers, trying to look incredibly busy.

"Merlin," Gaius greeted him. "Oh dear, my boy, what have you been up to-"

"Nothing!" Merlin answered too quickly. Gaius raised his all-knowing eyebrow. Merlin pointed towards his room, plastering a wide grin on his face, "Things for Arthur – I mean to help him. With king duties! He has training to do. I have to go."

"Merlin, I can tell when you're lying," Gaius protested.

"Or can you?" Merlin went. "Maybe I'm putting it on. Maybe it's all a ruse."

This dumbfounded Gaius enough to allow Merlin to slip into his room and slam the door behind him.


	3. Hard Times

**Woo, I finally got around to writing another chapter! I'm trying to get the ball rolling in this chapter, now that everything is set up. I'm really sorry for the long wait, I hope it's okay! Please let me know if there's anything I can do to improve it, I hope you enjoy it :)**

Merlin flopped down onto his bed, trying to formulate a plan in his head. _If I just act normal – no, if I act normal then people will know something's wrong._

Arthur paced back and forth in his chambers, thinking things over. _It's a distraction, one I'll have to deal with for now. But it's _Mer_lin - this is completely his fault. He must have cast a spell on me. Maybe he's a sorcerer. All right, now I'm jumping to conclusions. Well done Arthur, you've peaked at a new level of stupidity. Off to bed I go. Without Merlin... GOD'S SAKE. _Arthur slammed himself into his bed, rubbing his eyes, willing his mind to shut down.

X

Dawn approached far too soon for either Merlin or Arthur to pull themselves together, which put an interesting spin on the beginning of their day, to say the least.

"Merlin!" Gaius called, opening the door to his room, and motioning towards the window. "You're supposed to be helping the king prepare for next week, _and a council meeting_, for heaven's sake!"

Merlin groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He gasped when he remembered the previous day's events, which prompted Gaius to ask him, "My boy, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, bad dream," Merlin responded. Gaius stared at him until he added, "I'm slow to react sometimes."

"I will find out what's going on eventually, you know," Gaius told him knowingly, stalking out of the room. Merlin sighed, leaning back in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Merlin was ready in no time, and all too soon he found himself rooted to the floor in front of the door to Arthur's chambers. He tried to convince himself to walk in, to act professional. He realised he'd never been professional in his life, he couldn't do it, and sighed heavily.

"Merlin?" a voice behind him queried, which made him jump a mile.

"Leon!" he cried, "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering where the king is," he explained. "He is due for a council meeting shortly." He regarded Merlin's startled appearance and began a new line of questioning. "Is something the matter, Merlin?"

"No, no, not at all!" he stammered. "I'm... checking for woodworms. That's what I'm doing." Merlin suddenly smacked his ear to the door and began softly knocking on the wood. He raised his eyebrows at Leon to make a point.

"Woodworms? In the door?" Leon asked, bewildered.

"Oh, the door is always a hotspot for woodworms, especially at this time of morning."

"Woodworms?" Leon asked again, crossing his arms doubtfully.

"Yep," Merlin nodded, unplanting himself from the door and swaying his arms distractedly. "Anyway, I'd better get old lazybones ready!"

"You do that, Merlin," Leon nodded to say farewell and left Merlin standing there once again.

_One. Two. THREE!_ Merlin flung Arthur's door open and rushed into the room, blurting "Up you get, sire!"

Arthur groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Come on, you have a council meeting," Merlin urged Arthur, daring to pull the covers back from his head.

Arthur looked up at Merlin in shock and the two of them stared at each other like a rabbit would at a dragon.

"Councilly things!" Merlin squeaked. At this, Arthur said, "You moron," reached his hands into Merlin's hair, and pulled him down into the sheets with him.

X

"Gwaine, I just spoke to Merlin," Leon said as the two of them walked across the castle grounds. Gwaine stopped dead in his tracks.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Leon asked, picking up on this immediately.

"Well, what were you going to say?" Gwaine went, "I mean, is Merlin all right?"

"He was just acting strangely is all..." Leon shrugged, before honing in on Gwaine's own behaviour, "what do you know about Merlin? Is there something I should know about?"

"Not really," Gwaine replied automatically, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Not _really_?" Leon repeated. "Gwaine, something's going on and I know it."

Gwaine couldn't hold it in any longer. But he didn't want to betray Merlin... he wasn't so bothered about Arthur, though...

…

…

…

"Percival and Arthur slept together."

"Arthur and _Percival_?" Leon gasped, shocked. "I didn't have Percival down as Arthur's type... but good for them, I suppose."

"You mustn't tell a soul about this," Gwaine begged Leon, "or I'm dead."

"Absolutely," Leon agreed. "I respect their wishes for this development to be kept secret."

"Merlin's just keen to keep it a secret, so naturally he raises all the alarm bells," Gwaine added, for Merlin's defence.

"I won't mention it to him," Leon nodded.

"Probably best for the blighter," Gwaine smiled. With that, Gwaine excused himself to go and find Percival. _Maybe I should tell him what I just did._ He then had a change of heart, deciding it would be more fun this way.

X

Merlin and Arthur tried to dress as fast as they possibly could. The awkwardness could be felt hanging thick in the air, which was made worse by Arthur's inability to dress himself. Merlin sort of stared at him struggling with his shirt, trying not to collapse in a fit of nervous laughter.

"YOU'RE A COMPLETE AND TOTAL CLOTPOLE!" Merlin said to Arthur suddenly.

"What did you just call me?" Arthur whipped around, staring at Merlin with wide eyes, pointing at him accusingly.

"...I just wanted to know if you needed help getting dressed," Merlin said at almost a whisper, turning bright red.

"Oh."

"Do you?"

"Um, go on then."

"This shirt?"

"Yes."

"Ok, sire, I'm going to put this shirt over your head."

"Yes, Merlin."

"Ready?"

"Yes, Merlin."

Merlin carefully pulled the shirt onto Arthur and helped him into the rest of his clothes too.

"Anything else?" Merlin asked.

"That's all. Thank you, Merlin,"

"I will clean these clothes for you."

"I should hope so,"

"They're all dirty."

"Very, very dirty."

"I'm going to have to scrub them really hard."

"Yes, throw your all into it."

"Oh I will, sire," Merlin assured him, scrambling around to grab as many dirty clothes as he could find, before running out of the room.

He kept running as fast as he could, finally ending up in the armoury. Nobody else was around, thankfully. He dropped Arthur's clothes to the floor and decided to get started.

X

Arthur stepped into the throne room, where the meeting was being held.

"Your Highness," he was greeted.

The king sat down in his seat, only to be immediately bombarded with the one question he did not want to hear today.

"Where's your servant?" one of his men asked, adding "he normally accompanies you to these meetings."

"My servant," Arthur repeated, staring at the table for a second, before raising his head to answer the question, "can't make it today. He is exceptionally busy – in fact, I don't think I will be seeing him at all for the rest of the day. Barely saw him this morning."

"Fair enough."

"I mean it," Arthur continued, "I have no clue where he is, why would you ask?"

"Just curious," the man stared at Arthur suspiciously.

"Well then! Let's get this Merlin – I mean _meeting_, started!" Arthur flushed bright red. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Swordplay

**It's taken me forever to write another chapter, having been so busy with work and everything! I'm sorry for the long wait, I promise it won't be so long next time. Thank you for following and favouriting, it means the world to me :)**

After the council meeting was finished, Arthur bolted straight out of the room, feeling the need for fresh air. How he managed to conclude the meeting with "This has been a fantastic Merlin," he would never know. He'd started to do that a lot.

He slipped out of the door into the castle grounds, taking a breath of relief. This breath was then superseded by a wave of panic as he realised his next, most imminent task was to train for his duel – for next week. That entailed finding Merlin, and undertaking physical activity which actually counted towards his training... dear lord.

"Arthur!" Gwaine greeted him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Arthur turned to him, "Gwaine," he nodded.

"Do you want me to help you with your training?" Gwaine asked, with an unfamiliar edge to this question – Arthur chose to ignore it, he'd probably been at the tavern or something.

"That would be wonderful," Arthur replied.

"Right, I'll go and get Merlin to help you change," Gwaine immediately told him, walking swiftly towards the armoury.

"GWAINE!" Arthur called desperately. Gwaine pretended not to hear him, chuckling to himself. Arthur wasn't having any of it, he chased after Gwaine and seized his arm.

"Sire?" Gwaine said to him, looking extremely innocent.

"Let's just go and train now," Arthur blurted out, "Um, I'm – I'm in the mindset now, I'm ready to go now."

"If you get injured training you'll be in no fit state to battle," Gwaine protested. He came up with a fantastic idea, "Come with me, we'll get you to your servant quicker."

"Are you underestimating my swordplay abilities?" Arthur asked him. "When was I last injured in battle?"

"Oh, your _swordplay_ abilities are just fiiine! I think you underestimate _Merlin_," Gwaine retorted, enjoying himself tremendously. They were almost in the armoury. "He'll have you dressed in no time."

Before Arthur could open his mouth, the door was opened and Merlin stood there before the two men, startled. There was a crash as Arthur's armour fell to the floor.

"Have you been juggling again?" Arthur asked after a long pause.

"No," Merlin shook his head.

"You idiot, _Mer_lin," Arthur spat with a fire he never normally possessed on his tongue.

"Ok, you two need to get ready to train! I'll meet you in the training grounds soon," Gwaine said, making a swift exit.

"Merlin, make it quick," Arthur said after Gwaine had gone, not looking at him.

"Uh, quick?" Merlin wondered, turning as red as the market tomatoes he'd been subjected to in the stocks.

"Yes, quickly, I need to get training,"

"Make what quickly, exactly?"

Arthur closed his eyes. There was a very, very long pause indeed.

"Get me _ready_!" he barked at Merlin, still refusing to look at him. Arthur had turned almost as red as Merlin now.

"Yes, that is what I thought you meant," Merlin laughed nervously, "I'm just being dim today."

"You're always dim, you dimwitted dung beetle," Arthur said.

"Well then, raise your arms," Merlin commanded.

He did as Merlin asked, and they didn't exchange another word. Merlin handed him his helmet, looking at him straight in the eyes as he did so. Arthur finally raised his gaze to meet Merlin's, and their eyes were locked again. Arthur grabbed Merlin by his neckerchief. He just began to yank at it -

when the door opened, and suddenly Leon entered the room.

"Sire, Merlin," Leon greeted, regarding both of them.

"We were just getting ready for training," Arthur said quickly, jumping a foot back from Merlin.

"I was just making sure his helmet was on all right," Merlin said.

Leon looked at Arthur holding his helmet in his hands.

"Evidently it isn't, _Mer_lin, because I'm not _wearing_ my helmet," Arthur shook his head, looking at Leon.

"I know," Merlin said quickly, "I did a bad job," he shook his head, tutting at himself.

"Right, shall we go to the training grounds then?" Leon suggested, turning to walk back out of the room.

Arthur and Merlin scuttled after Leon.

X

"Harder sire!" Merlin squeaked.

Arthur grunted, thrusting at Merlin.

Merlin took the movement like a man, and kept his position strongly.

Arthur repeated the motion, again and again and again and again.

"Sire!" Merlin cried, as Arthur delivered one last, devastating blow.

The two of them stopped for air.

"Their training is going well," Lancelot remarked. "They're really getting into it."

"They are," Leon nodded. He suddenly trained his watchful eye upon Gwaine, who seemed to be enjoying the show. He frowned. The weight of Camelot resting on his shoulders every day was nothing compared to the secret he was now harbouring. He could bring down his king if he let it slip.

"Leon," Lancelot poked him. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Leon answered. "Nothing's the matter."

Lancelot couldn't tell if Leon was being Leon, or if he was actually hiding something. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Leon nodded.

"But are you really sure?"

"I'm really sure."

Lancelot wasn't having any of it, and excused himself. He marched up to Gwaine and tried to act casual.

"Their training is going great," Gwaine told him, "look at them go!"

"Arthur will be in great shape for his sword fight," Lancelot nodded.

Gwaine opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He felt ready to burst with his secret, he wanted to gossip to everyone. He looked at Leon, then at Lancelot, then back at Arthur and Merlin. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He felt like everyone could see through him, like every_thing_ was looking into him.

He felt like the leaves were staring at him. He felt the earth staring at him. He felt the training dummies staring at him. He felt the haystack staring at him. He felt Lancelot staring at him.

"I'm gonna head to the tavern if that's okay," Gwaine said before Lancelot could speak.

"Gwaine," Lancelot raised his hand to stop him. "What's going on?"

Leon had walked off to attend to his duties.

Before Gwaine could restrain himself, the words were out.

"Leon slept with Arthur."

"_LEON_?" Lancelot repeated.

"He is Arthur's golden boy, after all," Gwaine blurted, trying to comprehend what he'd just done. He figured it would do no harm.

"This could be good for him, I suppose," Lancelot considered this information for a few moments, heading towards the tavern with Gwaine.

"It might not be," Gwaine disagreed, but then wondered why he would say such a thing.

"You think?" Lancelot asked.

"Well, Arthur needs someone more fun and less... Leon," Gwaine decided. There was no stopping his mouth, it had a mind of its own.

"Leon is very serious, but level-headed," Lancelot pointed out, "it might do Arthur some good – but you could be right."

"You do know this is top secret, right?" Gwaine said to Lancelot, taking on a more serious tone.

"I will be discrete about this," he replied, adding, "I won't drink too much at the tavern." Lancelot knew he could bear secrets, since he still had Merlin's magic under wraps.

"I can always count on you," Gwaine patted his friend on the shoulder, sauntering into the tavern to wash away his worries.


End file.
